Mrs Tutuola
by WhistlingShadows
Summary: Rose Hawkins is accused of murder and assault. Did she really do it, or was she framed? This is a love story between a Detective and a former drug addict. I don't own anything, only my Ocs. (People who share the same names as my OCs is just a coincidence.) this is a Fin x OC fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I just had to write a fanfic for Fin... There is like, none, except for that one cute fanfic about him and a guy... WE NEED MORE FANFICS FOR FIN! I REALLY love Fin... :P**

* * *

A young woman wearing a long trench coat enters Special Victims in search of someone.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you need something...?" asks Olivia

"Oh um, I'm looking for Detective Tutuola. Is he here?" asks the young woman.

"No, he stepped out a while ago. He'll be back in a few minutes. You're free to wait for him here, if you like..." Olivia pulls up a chair for her to sit.

She sat down. Special Victims was bustling with people, walking in and out. The woman waited for what seemed like hours, but was only 30 minutes She then had the urge to use the ladies room.

"Um...is there a restroom nearby?" the woman looks over to ask Olivia.

"It's down the hall." she replies

"Thanks."

"No problem."

And just a few seconds after the woman had left, Fin walks in.

"Hey guys, I brought the coffee..." Fin looks around to see that Olivia is the only one there.

"Liv, where did everybody go?" asks Fin.

"Elliot went home to check on the baby, and John had to go 'relieve' himself of his duties, if you know what I mean..." Olivia replies, while hinting that John went to the men's room.

"What about Captain?"

"Taking a short nap..." Fin hands Olivia her coffee as she thanks him.

"Oh, and there was someone here to see you..." says Olivia.

"Who?"

"A young woman, maybe in her early 20's, late 30's. She went to the bathroom."

The woman comes in. Olivia spots her.

"In fact, there she is.."

The woman sees Fin and smiles as she approaches. Fin squints at her. At first, he didn't recognize her, but then it him, like a baseball player hit a home run.

"Rose..." Fin smiles. Fin walks up to her. They both stop in front of each other. Fin almost couldn't recognize her, since her hair wasn't dyed blonde anymore. She now had long flowing black hair. Her cheeks were red from the winter cold, and her lips were small. She no longer wore the red lipstick that made her lips appear thick. Her appearance seemed to be all natural.

"Hey..." says Fin.

"Hey..." replies The woman softly.

"How have you been? Haven't seen you in a while..." asks Fin.

"I'm fine, thanks to you" says the woman.

"So what brings a person like you to SVU?"

"Well uh..." Rose pauses for a second and then whispers, "I'm here to report a rape... "

Fin became concerned. He looks over at Olivia to see that she is sipping her coffee, and doing paperwork. He pulls the woman away so that Olivia couldn't hear their conversation.

"You were raped?" whispers Fin.

"No, no. nothing like that..." replies The woman. "One of my workers from my bakery claimed to be raped. I went to visit her this morning..." Fin was a little relieved at the fact that this young woman was okay. But nonetheless, one her workers was raped. Who knows? She could be next.

"Well, she needs to report the rape her self. And we need her statement..."

"Then I'll go let her know..."

"I'll go with you..." Fin grabs his coat. "Liv. I'm gonna head out for a sec. Can you cover for me?"

"Sure..." replies Olivia.

-DUN DUN-

_Marilyn Sanders Residence_

Fin and the woman stepped out of the police car, and make their way to Marilyn's house: The alleged raped victim.

"I never knew you owned a bakery..." Says Fin.

"Well, remember the old building my parents left behind for me? I turned it into a bakery using my inheritance money..."

"Does this bakery have a name?"

"Sweet Tooth Bakery. You should stop by sometime. I'll give you a discount..."

The two of them finally made it to the front porch of the house. The woman began to knock, and the door pushed open as she did so. The two looked at each other then entered. Fin stepped in first, then followed the young woman.

"Stay behind me..." he said.

"Marilyn...? Marilyn, you okay?" There was no answer. They both looked around. The house was trashed.

"Marilyn Sanders, this is the NYPD. If you can hear me, speak up..." hollers Fin. Still no answer. Fin and the woman split up to check out the rest of the house. The woman grabbed the nearest object close to her to protect herself: A tennis racket.

She stepped in some water that was dripping down from the stair case leasing to the second floor. She slowly and steadily walked up the stairs, trying not to make a sound. She thought of the worst case scenario. What if someone drowned Marilyn while she was bathing? When she made it to the second floor, she followed the trail of water that lead to the bathroom.

Fin was in the dining room, where he had saw a laptop on, and a coffee mug beside it which was still warm. A shriek was heard from upstairs.

Fin darted out of the dining room, and ran up the stairs.

"Rose, what's the matter?!" Fin saw her collapsed on the floor in front of the bathroom door way.

"Rose..." He said. "What happened?" When Fin approaches, the woman points over at the bathtub. And there, hanging by her neck from the shower curtain railing, was Marilyn, naked. Her head hung lifelessly. Her arms also hung up to look like a ghoul who was trying to reach out to you. Her eyes and mouth were opened. Stab wounds were all over her body.

Fin grabbed the young woman and took her downstairs. He then called Olivia to tell her what happened, and Olivia woke up Cragen to tell him.

Moments later, Warner arrived at the crime scene, not too long after that, came Olivia, Elliot, and Captain.

"What have we got?" asks Captain.

"Place is a mess. Looks like there were signs of a struggle..." says Warner. Warner heads upstairs and into the bedroom as Olivia and the others follow.

"There's blood splattered everywhere. Perp must have stabbed her multiple times while she was still alive..." Warner leaves the room, then stands out side the room pointing at the drag marks of blood on the floor. Then went across the hall to the bathroom where Marilyn was hung.

"Those bloody drag marks lead to here, where the victim is. My guess, is that the victim planned to bathe, but the perp broke in. The victim tried to fight him off, but he hit her with a heavy blunt object."

"Then she passed out, he raped her, and he dragged her all the way to the bathroom, where he hung her right here..." finished Olivia.

"I also found a hair."

"The perp?" asked Olivia.

"Could be, if he had long hair..." Warner showed Olivia a plastic bag with a long thick piece of hair.

"Our perp could be a woman..."

"There's a root on the hair. I'll run it through the system..."

"Anything else?" asks Elliot.

"She was still dripping with blood, which explains this blood bath. This meant that she was still alive." says Warner.

"What was she stabbed with?" asks Elliot.

"I don't know for sure, judging by these stab wounds, it looks like a skewer..." replies Warner

"You mean like those little sticks you use for shish kabob...?" asks Elliot again.

"Looks like it" says Warner.

"Anything else you can tell us, about the victim? Who found her?" asks Captain.

"Victim's name is Marilyn Sanders, age 26. Her employer, Rose Hawkins is downstairs with Fin. Apparently, they both found her like this." says Warner.

Olivia and Elliot went down stairs to talk to Rose, who was talking with Fin

"Rose Hawkins...?" says Olivia.

"Yes?" replies Rose as she looks up.

"Hi, I'm Detective Olivia Benson, and this is my partner, Detective Elliot Stabler. Do you remember me? We talked earlier this morning." says Olivia.

"Yes, I remember. Hi..." says Rose as she smiles nervously.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asks Olivia

"Well, I came to see Marilyn after she had called me and told me she couldn't come to work today. Then she told me that she was raped. I told her to go to the police, but she told me to go for her. That's when I met up with Fin, and arrived here, to find Marilyn like...that... " said Rose. "At first I couldn't believe it. I mean, I just saw her this morning, and now she's dead..." Rose's lip quivers.

She sniffles. Fin hands her a tissue as she said thank you.

"Well, we need you to come down to our precinct for a statement, and to answer a few more questions..." says Elliot.

"Sure, I'll do whatever I can to help..." replies Rose.

-DUN DUN-

_Back at Special Victims_

"You said that you left Marilyn's house at around 8:30 am and later found her at 9:15 am this morning, correct?" asks Olivia in the interview room.

"Yes" said Rose.

"That's a 45 minute gap. Mind telling us where you were during that time?" asks Elliot.

"I called Lucinda, one of my other workers to watch over the bakery while I was gone. I headed here by bus, to see Fin, and talk about Marilyn being raped. I waited for the bus for about 5 minutes. There was a lot of traffic this morning, so it took 20 minutes. Then took me 5 minutes to walk here. After that, we went back to Marilyn's house which took about 15 minutes. That's when I found her..."

"Can someone vouch for that?"

"Um, the bus driver told me I looked pretty enough to hook up with her nephew, but I declined..."

-DUN DUN-

_Bus station_

"Yea I saw her. Cute little thing. I told her she was a pretty. I asked her if she'd like to hook up with my nephew, but she turned me down and said somebody already took her heart" says the bus driver.

"What time did she get on the bus...?" asks John

"About around 8:30ish..."

"Okay, thank you for you're time."

John calls Elliot.

"Elliot, Rose's alibi checks out. What now?"

"Head to the bakery. Ask for a Lucinda Michael. Me and Olivia are going to the lab. Warner's got something for us..."

-DUN DUN-

_Lab_

"What do you have for us?" asks Elliot

"I was correct. She was stabbed with skewers. But that's not all. I found a condom stuck inside her." says Warner

"Any semen?" asks Olivia

"No, just soap...he sodomized her. Scrubbing inside of her."

"Using what?"

"This toilet scrubber..." Warner pulled out a toilet scrubber and waved it in front of The detectives' faces. The two of them looked at it in disgust. "Want to see what he did to her other end...?"

"No!" Elliot and Oliver said at the same time.

"Warner, is there something that we could actually use?" asks Olivia

"Well, I found a piece of paper stuck in her throat. Perp must have shoved it down her throat." Warner hands Olivia a piece of paper. It was a business card that said, _Alexander Collin_

"The hell is that?" says Elliot.

-DUN DUN-

_Sweet Tooth Bakery_

"Rose called me at 8:00 something, why? " says Lucinda

"Marilyn was found brutally murdered in her own home...You're boss found her." replies Fin.

Lucinda covers her mouth in devastation.

"How's Rose...?"

"She's down at our precinct..." replies Fin

"And Marilyn? Did she suffer?" her eyes were filled with tears.

"Unfortunately, yes..." said John. Lucinda sniffles. Another co-worker comes out from the back to bring out fresh bread.

"Charlie, can you take over, I need some air..." the co worker was wondering why she was crying, but he nodded anyway. John and Fin followed.

"Lucinda, is there anything you could tell us about Marilyn? Like if anyone was paying close attention to her? Or threatened her? Possibly an angry ex-boyfriend?" asks John

"No. she was a good girl. A kind and gentle spirit. It's hard to believe someone would want to kill her..." whimpers Lucinda.

"Are you sure, no one bothered her, or harassed her...?" asks Fin

"Well, she had a fight with her boyfriend the other day. But I don't know what it was about though. His name is Alexander Collin. He helped fund the bakery..." Lucinda calms herself, taking a deep breath, and wiping her tears.

_Office of Alexander Collin (Person who help fund the bakery)_

"How did she die...?" asks Alexander Collin

"Raped, sodomized, stabbed, and hung" says Elliot

"Do you think there was anyone who could have done this...?" asks Olivia.

"Well, I don't really know the girl. So I can't really help you there..." says Collin

"Lucinda, a co worker said that you and Marilyn had an argument. Is that true...?" asks Elliot

"Yes, but it was over a silly little joke. It was nothing serious..." Collin thought about it. "Wait, you don't think I...?"

"Mr. Collin, where were you between 8:30 to 9:15 this morning?" asks Olivia.

"I had a meeting during that time. If you think I killed her..."

Olivia gets a phone call. She answers it.

"We're not thinking anything. We just need to rule everyone out." says Elliot

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Collin" says Olivia as she hangs up the phone and looks at Elliot. "Perp's at it again..."

Elliot and Olivia leave the building and head to the car.

"What happened?" asks Elliot

"Perp attacked Lucinda..."

"Then it wasn't Collin?" asks Elliot

"Guess not."

"Somethings not right. That guy looked like he had something to hide..."

-DUN DUN-

_Lucinda's house_

"What's going on?" asked Olivia as they enter the crime scene.

"Perp broke in through the window and tried strangling Lucinda..." Said Warner. She walks inside, as Olivia and Elliot followed.

"Perp hit the left side of her head using this lamp." Warner points at the lamp on the floor. "Which made her bleed. She tried to crawl away which explains the smeared blood trail. Then, he sat on top of her, and tried to choke her. Her panties were pulled down. No fluids."

"Any idea who could have done it?" asks Elliot.

"There's a hand print on the lamp. I'll head back to the lab and run them."

Elliot and Olivia went to question Lucinda who was sitting in the ambulance.

"Did you see who did this to you?" asks Olivia.

"No, she was wearing a mask..." said Lucinda.

"She? You're attacker was a girl? How can you tell?"

"Because she had a woman like figure."

"Were there any distinguishing marks? Tattoo, or a birthmark...?"

"No, she was wearing all black"

"We'll need you to come down to our precinct for a statement." says Elliot. Lucinda nods.

-DUN DUN!-

_Back in SVU_

Rose walks in and spots Fin.

"Fin..." Fin turns around to see Rose approaching him. "Fin, I heard what happened. Is Lucinda okay?"

"She's fine. Lucinda's in the interview room giving her statement." replies Fin.

"I'm glad shes okay..." said Rose.

"It's getting late. I'll take you home... " said Fin.

"She's not going anywhere..." said a voice. It was Warner.

"I ran the hair from Marilyn's house, and the hand print from Lucinda's house through the system." Warner puts it up in the tv screen. Rose's mug shot popped up.

"The hair and hand print matches yours..." said Warner. As she looks at Rose.

Soon, all eyes were on Rose. Everyone in SVU stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Rose Hawkins, You're under arrest for the assault of Lucinda Michael and the murder of Marilyn Sanders..." Says John as he handcuffs her.

"But I didn't..." said Rose.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say...-" Rose tries to speak over John.

"I didn't do it! Fin, I didn't do it, I swear!" Fin looks at her in awe.

"You have a right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you..." John continued.

"Fin, you have to believe me! Fin!" Rose began resisting. John pulls her away. Everyone continued on

with their work, and Fin was standing there, not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Hope this wasn't too long...:P**

**Please comment! I need opinions! D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's up! I'm sorry I didn't update... I've been busy...**

* * *

"I told you, I didn't kill her..." said Rose. She sits in the interview room.

Elliot slams pictures of Marilyn on the table, one by one.

"Yeah? Then what are these?" Rose looks away.

"If I killed her, then what's my motive?" asks Rose, trying to defend herself.

"Well, you got a record here, for selling and using drugs." Elliot flips through Rose's file. "You were a convicted drug addict. Maybe Marilyn found out, and was about to tell someone, so you killed her...!"

"No, you have to believe me, I came when she called me, and left after that."

"Yeah, and a couple of minutes later, You find her dead..." yells Elliot. Rose's lip quivers.

"Maybe she found out you were using again, and you couldn't control yourself, and then found yourself in a situation you couldn't handle..." Olivia says, as she leans on the door.

"I haven't used drugs in years!" argued Rose. "I've gone through group therapy sessions, counseling. What does it take for you to believe me?!"

"If you didn't murder Marilyn, then did you strangle Lucinda?" Asks Elliot.

"I didn't do that either..."

"You're lying! Your hand print was found on her lamp, which you used to attempt to bash her head in!"

"You were the one at Lucinda's house. Just admit it already!"

"Look, I _was_ at Lucinda's house last night. Her lamp fell off her table, so I picked it up, and placed it back where it was. That's probably how my hand print was found on it."

"So you admit you were at her house that night...-"

"Yes, but I, did not hurt her..."

"Why were you even there?"

"She called me. Told me to come over. We were crying over the loss of Marilyn."

"This isn't looking good for you Rose. One of your employees are dead, and you are the only one who left the crime scene before the murder happened, and before Lucinda was attacked." said Olivia.

Rose thought about it for a while, then said,

"I heard the perp was a female wearing all black and a mask, am I right? If that were true, why didn't the perp wear gloves too?" Rose had a point. Olivia and Elliot weren't so sure. Rose seemed like she had something to hide.

"What if you threatened her, hit her with the lamp as a warning. She probably made up the part about the masked woman." Elliot leaned in closer and stared her in the eyes.

"I would never do that, Lucinda is my friend..." Rose sat up in her chair and looked in Elliot's eyes too.

"We will get a search warrant, and we will find the murder weapon in your house..." said Elliot

"Go ahead. You have my permission..." Rose said, crossing her arms. There was a knock on the door.

Elliot and Olivia left the room to see Fin, John, and Cragen who were watching from the other side.

"She did it. I know she did..." Said Elliot to his Captain.

"What if she's telling the truth? I mean, she gave us permission to search her home. And she didn't even ask for a lawyer." replies Olivia.

"All the more reason to be suspicious."

"We won't know if she did it or not unless we search her apartment." said Captain. "The four of you search her apartment, see what you can find that can nail her. I'll try and keep her on ice till then.

-DUN DUN!-

_Rose's apartment_

Fin, John, Elliot, and Olivia search the house, trashing everything. Rose didn't have much furniture, just a couch with a coffee table and a tv in front of it. She didn't really have any hair products either. Just body wash, soap, shampoo, and conditioner. In her room, she had a queen sized bed, with light green covers, and a drawer next to her bed that had a lamp and an alarm clock.

They checked the drawers which were full of clothing and panties.

They checked the closet. She had a lot of clothes in there too, which was no surprise since Rose is an out going young woman. They searched every inch of the house.

"This girl is a clean freak. Not a speck of dust anywhere." said Elliot as he looks behind the couch. Fin looks under the coffee table.

"I don't want to believe that she did it..." said Fin as he searches.

"Why?" asks Elliot.

"I know her. Shes a good person. Rose was many things, but she was no killer."

"If only I had a dime for every time I heard that." chuckled Elliot. "How do you know her exactly?"

Olivia shouts from across the house.

"I got something!"

Elliot, and Fin rush to the bedroom to see what she had found. Olivia holds a scrapbook as she flips through the pages.

"These are articles about SVU..." says Olivia.

"I found the murder weapon. It was in the air vent behind the tv, along with this bag of drugs." said John.

DUN DUN

"We found your scrapbook of SVU articles. A lot of them are about sodomy." Said Olivia.

"You get off on it don't you? That's why you sodomized Marilyn right?"

"For the last time, I had nothing to do with Marilyn's death."

"Then why do you have these articles?" asked Elliot.

Rose sighed.

"Detective, besides the fact that most of these articles are about sodomy, what else do they all have in common?"

Elliot and Olivia look through all the articles.

"They're all about Fin..." said Olivia.

"Why would you have articles about Fin?" asks Elliot.

"Because he's my friend. And I feel relieved every time he puts a rapist in jail..." Olivia and Elliot look at each other.

"Then what about the murder weapon? Did it just magically pop up in your house?"

"I don't know how it got there, I swear."

"Look, we can get you help. Admit that you were taking the drugs, and that you killed Marilyn and assaulted Lucinda. We'll cut you a deal..." Said Olivia

"Wait, what drugs...?" Elliot tossed a plastic bag on the table.

"Okay, now I know for sure that I didn't do any of this..." said Rose

"What do you mean?"

"I told you that I went to therapy sessions and counseling didn't I?"

"Then why don't you write down the name and address so we can check it out...?" Elliot slams a pen and notepad in front of Rose that made her flinch.

Meanwhile, on the other side,

"We can't hold her on just a hand print and a lock of hair." said Alex.

"What about the drugs?" asks Cragen.

"I'll charge her for it, but other than that, we can't hold her for the assault or the murder."

Fin comes on.

"Warner just called, she said she has something for us."

"You and John go pay her a visit." said Captain.

DUN DUN

"So how do you know this girl?" asks John.

"Back in narcotics, I arrested her for smuggling drugs. I helped get clean, and she offered to help in a drug bust. Since then, she's been staying out of trouble."

"I think she has a thing for you. I mean, the scrapbook Liv found...Obsessive much?"

"Nah, shes not the obsessed type."

John and Fin see Warner at the lab.

"What did you find?" ask Fin

"I found a second hair snagged on Marilyn's clothes. It's not Rose's, and the hair isn't registered in the system. But the hair is also female."

"That meant there could have been a second person in the house." said John

"Is that all?" asks Fin

"No." Warner walks over to Marilyn's body. "Is Rose right handed, or left handed?"

"Right handed."

"Thought so..."

"What?"

"You see the holes left by the skewer?"

"Yeah..."

"You can see that most of the stab wounds are on the left side."

"So?"

"If she were left handed, the wounds wouldn't be on the right side. Since she's right handed, the stab wounds are on the left." Warner made gestures in the air so she can demonstrate better of what happened.

"How'd you figure it out?" asked John

"After I was looking at Lucinda's assault photos." replied Warner as she shows them the picture. "Do you see the strangulation marks? You can see the thumb imprint. The thumbs are pointing down."

"And this proves...?" asks Fin.

"Pretend to strangle me." Fin did so.

"See which way the thumbs are pointing?"

"the opposite of each other." replies John.

"Right. Now John, pretend to choke yourself." John lifted a brow, and did as he was told.

"If you look, John's thumbs aren't pointing at each other. They are pointing down. Like I said before, Lucinda's strangle marks, her thumbs are pointing down also."

"I think I see where this is going." Said Fin

"There are two ways John could have strangled himself. He could have done this." Warner put her left arm on her right side, and her right arm on her left, then strangled herself which showed that the thumbs pointed opposite.

"By doing this, it looks like someone actually strangled him." Warner continued.

"Or, he could have done this," she didn't overlap her arms. She turned them over in a way where her thumbs pointed down.

"So, looking at this photo, the thumbs are pointing down, which means that..." started Fin.

"This was self inflicted..." finished John.

"I'm guessing that the same person who strangled herself, is also responsible for stabbing Marilyn."

"What makes you say that?"

"The hair Lucinda has, matches the one found in Marilyn's home..."

DUN DUN

The detectives had gone to Lucinda's house to question her. When they got there, they saw Lucinda and Alexander naked in bed. They soon were brought down to the precinct for further questioning.

"You lied to me..." she said

"About what?" asked Lucinda.

"Don't act like you don't know. " began Olivia. She slammed pictures of Lucinda's strangle marks.

"Forensics show that the strangling was self inflicted." Lucinda was surprised. She didn't know what to say.

"I...can explain."

"Oh hun, there's nothing to explain. You're going down for evidence tampering, and murder..."

"What? Murder?! But I didn't kill anybody!"

"Yes you did." Olivia slams photos of Marilyn on the table. "Your hair was found on Marilyn's body." Olivia slams the bag of the hair strand on the table.

No response from Lucinda.

"So why did you do it?" ask Olivia.

"I want my lawyer..." Lucinda said in anger.

"Fine. But your boyfriend over there, he's giving us everything..." Olivia points to the other side.

Lucinda laughed.

"Alexander would never do that to me. That sack of garbage is like a dog. He follows me wherever I go, and does what ever I say. He loves me, and he thinks I love him too. He's my bitch..."

Little did she know, Alexander was on the other side listening to every word.

"See...? she's using you Alex." said Fin.

"No...No...This can't be true..." Alexander shakes his head in denial.

"Tell us what happened, and we'll give you a better deal. " Alexander still shook his head.

"I know you wouldn't want to see Rose end up in jail for something she didn't do. Please, if not for Rose, then at least give Marilyn some justice..."

Alexander thought about it.

"Lucinda made me rape her..." he blurted out.

"Then she told me to hold Marilyn down while she went down stairs to get something. When she came back up, she had skewers in her hand. She pushed me aside and started stabbing Marilyn. After she was finished, she had me carry her to the bathroom where we hung her like a zombie...I didn't want to rape Marilyn, I swear!"

DUN DUN

Rose was finally free to go after the detectives had heard Alexander's confession.

"So who did it?" Rose was talking to Fin.

"Lucinda and Alexander..." Rose was shocked. Fin had explained that Alexander was made to do the things that he did, and that he was mentally unstable due to his mother's mental abuse he went through as a child. She and Fin turned to see Alexander who had left the interview room in handcuffs. Alexander, upon seeing her, whimpered and said,

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry..." Rose walked up to him, feeling sympathetic, and hugged him.

"It's okay Alex. It's okay..."

Lucinda then came out also in handcuffs.

"You little piece of shit! How dare you treat me this way after all I've done for you! After all the love I gave you!" She yelled as spat in his face.

"You good for nothing piece of crap!"

Alexander's lip quivered.

"And you! You had all that money your parents left behind, and instead of using it, you open a bakery?! I should have killed you when I had the chance! I should have robbed you of your riches a long time ago!" Lucinda yelled at Rose as police took her away.

DUN DUN!

Fin had driven Rose home.

"Thank you for driving me home Fin."

"Anytime..." Fin said. They both stand outside of Rose's apartment. There was silence between them. Both of them wondering if they should kiss. Fin slowly moved closer to Rose, as Rose almost does the same. But she stops herself. She quickly moved away. Fin quickly stopped himself too.

"It's getting late. I should go..." Rose quickly opened the door to her apartment.

"Well, good night..." Fin said.

Rose nodded and shut the door behind her.

Fin face palmed himself. What was he thinking? He turned away and left the building.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! If there's any problems, please tell me. I'll fix them :)**


End file.
